


Jest

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coats, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, First Meetings, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Green Eyes, Interspecies Romance, London, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Pocket Watches, Pre-Canon, Slash, Smile, Suits, Threats of Violence, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely this was a jest because that man...that man looked like Thomas's brother not his grandfather. That was some strong blood, quite handsome blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jest

Alan found himself looking to Thomas who again checked his pocket watch, the silver hunter case flashing in a ray of sun. "Are you sure that your request for him to join us was not too short notice ?"

The normally stoic Englishman gave him a small, but bright smile, "I assure you my dear Alan that it is not."

"My dear Alan." Ooh, it still sent pleasant shivers down his spine and his stomach a-fluttering. Thomas had worn some of his better clothes - the threadbare cobalt suit, vest and top hat with a quilted overcoat and beige loafers. Himself ? He'd worn his snow-white suit, vest and bowler hat with a cotton overcoat and dress shoes. It was rather alarming how different in quality and care their clothing was. His were new, machine-made, not a thread out of place, whilst Thomas's were, at least, ten years out of date, handmade and darned countless times by Lucille. It was hard to believe that of them it was Thomas who was aristocracy, not himself. Not that Thomas was responsible for his father's mishandling of the Sharpe clay mines, the accidents, the over-mining etc. Poor Thomas hated by the baronetcy of Harding Poole for mistakes not his own.

Footsteps suddenly echoed down the grey cobble-stoned street toward their alley. Two men appeared - one a curly haired blond in an aquamarine suit and vest, the other a man with straight chin-length black hair in an onyx suit. Surely this was a jest because that man...that man looked like Thomas's brother not his grandfather, near the same pale-skin, overall delicateness/androgyny of features and sharp cheekbones. That was some strong blood, quite handsome blood.

Almost as if they were miscoloured yet perfectly matched shadows Thomas and the onyx-clad man embraced. Thomas murmured, "It is good to see you again, Grandfather Loki, Uncle Fandral." then introduced him to them. His love introduced Loki and Fandral to him as, "Loki Odinson." and, "Fandral Sinnson." So if he were to believe that this scenario were true then either Loki's sister had married into the Sharpe line or there was a matter of someone's infidelity.

Still he was rather glad to finally meet some of Thomas's family that was not inordinately possessive of him i.e. Thomas' older sister, Lucille. Funnily enough, Thomas never spoke of his parents and that was fine with him as Thomas never asked after his father's murder either. 

Loki's emerald eyes flashed over him, "Well, it seems you have a modicum of good taste, Thomas, unlike your father. How I wish that thing hadn't been my blood yet without him I wouldn't've been able to meet yourself and Lucille."

Fandral's grey were slower and the light blue-clad man asked, "Can you handle a sword young Alan ? You know that Thomas is far too softhearted to defend himself unless it t'would be too dire and too late."

Yes, he knew that, after all, Thomas couldn't even bring himself to kill a tiny fly, much less if he had to punch someone. "I did have some swordplay lessons as a child, Mr. Sinnson."

Fandral clapped his shoulder blade, "There's a good man. You do know that if Thomas gets hurts because of you, you are going to very much regret it, yes ?" 

"I-I am not sure that I follow completely."

Loki held up a hand in which suddenly blazed a queer emerald fire. "It means that should something intentionally happen to him because of you or yours, Mr. McMichael, you will have the most horrid nightmares for the rest of your short life. Can you follow that much ?"

He rankled at Loki's condescending tone, "And I assure you Mr. Odinson that I would never do such a thing. I would rather put myself in danger a thousand times before putting him there even once."

"Good, it might just save your life."

Fandral shook his head slightly, "Now, now, Loki, he understands and you know that he understands." then turned to press a short kiss to Loki's lips.

It was odd to see another all male couple kissing, mostly because except for Fandral's curls it almost could've been himself and Thomas. Needless to say that their further encounters were much more pleasant afterward. Unfortunately, his meetings with Lucille did not improve as much in fact they rather worsened, but that was a matter for another time. 


End file.
